A storage device which includes memory cells three-dimensionally arranged has been developed. For example, in a NAND type flash memory, a memory hole is formed to penetrate electrode layers and interlayer insulating films that are alternately stacked. A memory cell is disposed at an intersection of a semiconductor pillar provided inside the memory hole and each of the electrode layers. In the manufacturing process of such a memory device, a manufacturing method is adopted in which sacrificial films and interlayer insulating films which are easy to etch are alternately stacked, a memory hole and a semiconductor pillar penetrating them are formed, the sacrificial films are selectively removed, and electrode layers are formed in the space from which the sacrificial films are removed. However, in order to increase the number of stacked electrode layers to increase the storage capacity, it is necessary to reduce the layer thickness of each interlayer insulating film and each sacrificial film. This is for preventing the etching from becoming excessively difficult by minimizing the overall height of the stacked body of the interlayer insulating films and the sacrificial films as much as possible. However, it is difficult to secure the space after removing the sacrificial films.